


If Only

by stellatundra



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellatundra/pseuds/stellatundra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only he wasn't in love with Emily, Nolan thinks, life would be much easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

If only he wasn’t in love with Emily, Nolan thinks, life would be much easier. He’d find someone - a muscular blonde who’d make him breakfast, or a buxom redhead who’d make him laugh. Someone _nice_. He’d be able to say no to Emily and walk away from all of her crazy revenging schemes. He’d spend the summer having parties and sipping cocktails instead of hacking security systems and dodging bullets. He wouldn’t have this constant burning want that flared up whenever she was near. 

But if he wasn’t in love with Emily, Nolan thinks, life wouldn’t be half as interesting.


End file.
